The World Ends with You
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: Naruto pikir setelah memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya, ia bisa menjalani hidup normal bersama Sara namun pemikirannya salah besar/
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Summary:** Naruto pikir setelah memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya, ia bisa menjalani hidup normal bersama Sara namun pemikirannya salah besar/

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo, Abstrak

**Alur:** Square Enix and nona fergie kennedy

Fiksi terinspirasi oleh Final Fantasy

Selamat membaca ya...

.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

.

Samar.

Suara bising.

Kepala sakit.

Tiga hal itu yang dirasakan oleh pria berambut pirang ketika membuka mata birunya setelah istirahat dari tidur 'pendeknya'. Ia mengerang pelan memegangi kepalanya merasakan kembali rasa sakit di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara feminim di sampingnya.

Pria itu menoleh pelan; seorang berpakaian sama sepertinya—mengenakan jubah cokelat muda panjang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Mata birunya tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah wanita atau gadis itu karena dia memakai tudung jubahnya tetapi pria itu hanya melihat helaian rambut merah jambu mencuat di tudungnya.

Ia tidak suka orang asing.

Mata birunya menyapu keseliling 'ruangan'; ada beberapa orang yang berpakaian sama seperti ia dan seorang tentara berdiri di balik pintu lengkap dengan senjata di tangannya.

Selama tertidur karena kelelahan sepertinya ada beberapa orang buangan lain yang bertambah mengisi gerbong kereta.

Meskipun menjadi masyarakat 'buangan' dunia atas tidak apa-apa baginya bila 'gadis' itu ada di sana—di kota bawah—dalam kondisi baik-baik saja; sebab selama menjadi pengawal pribadi kerajaan, ia sudah melihat sendiri kondisi dunia bawah itu sendiri.

Indah.

Tidak berbeda dengan dunia atas. Yang membedakan di sana yaitu tempat buangan para sampah masyarakat dan para pengkhianat kota.

Pria itu menggertakan giginya.

Betapa brengseknya mereka menganggap Sara—sebagai seorang gadis pengkhianat keluarga kerajaan padahal gadis itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa soal hal-hal menyangkut kerajaan. Sarah hanya seorang gadis biasa.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin marah ketika mengetahui Sara di buang ke dunia bawah karena kesalahannya...

.

**Flashback ON**

.

"Membeli bunga untuk Sara lagi, Naruto?"

Pria yang bernama Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke dalam toko bunga menjadi salah tingkah, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal sambil berjalan ke meja kasir, menatap gugup wanita berambut pirang yang memberi seringai mengejek di bibirnya. "Ya kau tahu sekali Ino,"

Seringai Ino kian melebar. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Setiap kali pulang kerja, KAU kan selalu membeli bunga untuknya di tempatku."

Naruto menaruh kedua tangan di saku celana oranyenya sambil membuang muka—ia tidak suka bila Ino mulai menggodanya, membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Sudahlah, Ino. Mana bunganya?"

Ino berjalan mengambil satu buket bunga mawar merah yang sudah dihiasnya secantik mungkin di meja. Kemudian menyodorkan buket itu pada Naruto sambil nyengir. "Aku membuatkannya setelah mendengar dari Shikamaru kau akan pulang hari ini."

Naruto melirik buket mawar yang berhias pita biru muda itu sekilas dan lantas menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Aku tidak bisa memberikannya. Kau saja ya Ino yang memberikannya? Aku ada urusan lain dengan temanku." jelasnya, mengeluarkan uang beserta uang tambahan untuk Ino lalu berjalan keluar toko. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu, "tolong ya."

Ino menghela napas lelah setelah Naruto pergi, dan mengambil uang yang diberi sahabatnya ke dalam dompetnya. Seperti biasa Naruto tidak pernah mau memberikan bunganya langsung kepada Sara, selalu ia yang mengantar bunga mawar itu.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain memenuhinya; pembeli adalah raja, bukan?

Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan kota dalam diam. Mata birunya sesekali melirik toko-toko di sisinya yang ia lewati, sebelum kembali memfokuskan matanya ke depan.

Sudah tiga tahun ia meninggalkan konoha, dan kota kelahirannya ini tidak banyak yang berubah.

Dan Naruto berharap Sara tidak berubah juga—betapa ia merindukan gadis bersurai merah itu.

Tiga tahun.

Tiga tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Hanya saling berkomunikasi lewat surat. Tempatnya bekerja memang sangat ketat apalagi Naruto sudah di peringkat kelas tertinggi; kelas tujuh.

Akan tetapi ia bebas sekarang...

Naruto melepas pekerjaannya karena ingin menghabiskan waktu yang sudah terlewatkan sia-sia. Tahun ini dan seterusnya ia takkan melewatkannya lagi, bersama Sara—gadis yang paling penting dalam hidupnya sekarang...

Mengingat gadis bersurai merah itu membuatnya mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Naruto ingin cepat menyelesaikan urusan dengan temannya, dan menemui Sara—

.

#

.

"Kau datang,"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Hm," responnya singkat.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis pada sahabatnya sebelum kembali menatap langit sore. "Aku dengar kau mengundurkan diri."

"Ya," Naruto duduk di samping Shikamaru. Ia ikut menatap indahnya langit sore sebelum menutup iris shappire-nya. "aku sudah puas menjadi tentara kelas tujuh."

"Benarkah? Seingatku kau sangat terobsesi pada pekerjaan itu."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto berseru keras kemudian tertawa. "Aku juga mau melanjutkan hidupku yang normal lagi. Seperti kau." lanjutnya diiringi tawa kecil "Bersama orang yang penting dalam hidupku."

Shikamaru menoleh malas ke Naruto. "Kau terdengar seperti pria yang tengah jatuh cinta. Jangan bilang padaku kalau hubunganmu dengan Sara sudah menginjak ke tahap yang tidak normal. Merepotkan."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" bantah Naruto keras. "Bagaimana bisa aku melihat dia ke arah sana Shikamaru? Kau pikir aku gila, eh?"

"Bukankah kau memang sedikit gila?" canda Shikamaru dengan senyum kecilnya, "menjadi seorang tentara bayaran."

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menatap kembali langit sore. "Ya. Begitu banyak kegilaan di sana."

"Hm," Shikamaru merespon singkat. "Sara akan senang sekali mendengar pengunduran dirimu Naruto."

Naruto tertunduk mendengarnya. "Aku tidak tahu Shikamaru. Aku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku dan tidak pernah punya waktu bersamanya bahkan selama tiga tahun kami sama sekali belum bertemu. Aku tidak yakin Sara akan senang mendengarnya. Aku merasa tidak pantas sebagai k—"ucapan Naruto seketika terhenti saat Shikamaru melangkul bahunya. Ia menolehkan kepala, bingung. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. "Jangan berkata hal yang merepotkan begitu. Dia akan senang mendengarnya Naruto. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir ke sana? Sara orang yang akan paling bahagia mendengarnya."

Naruto diam sejenak sebelum balas tersenyum. "Kau benar, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengangguk kecil. "Mau teh?"

Naruto nyengir. "Kupikir kau tidak akan menanyakannya! Tentu saja aku mau."

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya, masuk ke dalam rumah dan mulai menyiapkan teh untuk Naruto, mengingat Temari tidak ada, sedang pergi berbelanja.

Merepotkan.

Shikamaru menyalakan kompor, kemudian menaruh pot pan yang berisi air di atasnya. "Aku dengar tugas terakhirmu di dunia bawah: Kirigakure. Apa benar?"

"Ya,"

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Naruto mengulang jawabannya. "Itu tugas paling aneh bagiku Shikamaru. Aku terbangun di rumah sakit. Tidak tahu apa-apa. Dokter bilang padaku: aku terluka parah."

"Aku tahu kau punya ingatan yang lemah tapi aku tidak tahu ingatanmu sekarang sudah separah ini," ucap Shikamaru diiringi tawa kecil.

"Hey! Itu satu-satunya yang tidak aku ingat." seru Naruto tidak terima.

"Hm," Shikamaru bergumam sambil menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua cangkir putih berisi teh hijau untuknya dan Naruto. Lalu menaruh kedua cangkirnya di nampan, dan melangkah kembali ke tempat Naruto, duduk di sana. "Malam ini ada acara kembang api. Kurasa bagus untuk kalian berdua."

"Tidak menarik," Naruto menjawab bosan seraya menyesap teh hijaunya. "Aku tak suka kembang api."

Bagi Shikamaru. Terkejut bukan main. Pertama kalinya ia mendengar Naruto berkata tidak tertarik dan tidak suka kembang api padahal sejak kecil sahabat pirangnya itu selalu menanti-nantikan acara kembang api, mungkin lebih tepatnya toko-toko makanan yang akan dibuka.

Mungkin Naruto sudah diracuni oleh pekerjaannya yang serba serius—tunggu memang itu berpengaruh?

"Lalu kau mau mengajaknya kemana?"

Naruto tidak menjawab lebih memilih meminum habis teh hijaunya. Ia menaruh cangkir tehnya kembali setelah tehnya habis kemudian berdiri dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak punya rencana apa pun."

"Oh."

"Bye, Shikamaru. Terima kasih tehnya."

Naruto memasang cengirannya sebelum berjalan keluar rumah kediaman Nara. Ia merasa benar-benar baik sekarang.

Ketika sampai di gerbang pintu, Naruto bertemu Temari yang baru selesai berbelanja keperluan sehari-hari.

"Naruto kau sudah pulang?"

"H-um,"

Temari tersenyum ramah. "Wah, kau semakin dewasa ya Naruto," ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala pria itu.

"Aku kan juga tumbuh," gumam Naruto pelan. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Temari yang berada di atas kepalanya perlahan. "Aku ada perlu. Sampai jumpa kak Temari."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang terhenti. Wajah Sara kembali muncul di kepalanya. Langkah kakinya ia percepat.

Semakin cepat. Semakin cepat. Tanpa sadar Naruto sudah berlari dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya tanpa peduli beberapa orang yang dilewatinya menyapa ramah atau pun sekedar memanggil namanya.

Naruto tidak peduli. Satu-satunya orang yang ia inginkan namanya dipanggil adalah Sara...

Langkah kakinya perlahan-lahan melambat. Semakin lambat. Lambat hingga benar-benar berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu rumah berukuran besar bercat putih.

Naruto menggenggam kenop pintu namun tidak dibukanya. Ia mengambil dan mengembuskan napasnya beberapa kali, menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdegup kencang sekali sehabis berlari. Mata birunya terbuka disertai senyuman setelah degup jantungnya berdetak normal, ia memutar kenop pintu—

Cklek.

"Tadaima..." Naruto berucap riang seraya masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu setelahnya. Ia melepas jaket kesayangannya dan menyangkutkannya di gantungan baju.

Aneh.

Rumahnya sunyi. Benar-benar sunyi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda aktifitas apa pun di rumahnya. Ia yakin Ino sudah memberikan bunga pada Sara dan mungkin sudah memberitahukan perihal kepulangannya ke konoha. Biasanya di jam seperti ini, Sara sedang masak makan malam, kalau gadis itu di mood yang baik.

Naruto memutuskan menjelajahi rumahnya; ruang televisi, ruang makan, dapur, ruang tidur bahkan kamar mandi sudah diperiksanya namun tidak ada Sara.

Mungkin Sara sedang keluar.

Naruto melipat tangan di depan dada. Tidak mungkin. Sewaktu memeriksa di dapur, ia juga menyempatkan membuka kulkas, melihat apa persediaan makanan sudah habis dan ternyata belum justru penuh dengan sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan.

Naruto menghela napas kecil dan menolehkan kepala ke kanan—mendapati tubuh Ino terbaring di bawah pohon sakura di halaman belakang rumahnya. Alis Naruto berkerut, ia segara menghampiri Ino, menyandarkan kepala wanita muda itu di lengannya. "Ino? Hey, Ino? Bangun."

"Ino bangun. Ino?" Naruto memanggil lagi diikuti guncangan kecil di bahu Ino.

Berhasil. Alis Ino bergerak sedikit disertai rintihan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Akhirnya... kau pulang..."

Terdengar sahabatnya itu lelah sekali. Naruto memandang sekeliling halaman belakang rumahnya—yang benar-benar kacau. Halaman rumahnya hancur, tanaman, serta bunga yang ditanam Sara rusak parah layaknya sehabis dilanda topan.

Ada satu senjata tergeletak di tanah tak jauh darinya.

Ada pertarungan di sini.

Naruto kembali memandang Ino yang masih setengah sadar—dia juga terluka di bagian kaki dan tangan, bila dilihat lukanya yang sepertinya dibuat oleh pedang itu tidak terlalu dalam akan tetapi cukup untuk membuat wanita itu tidak bisa berjalan. Naruto mengangkat Ino ke dalam rumahnya, membaringkannya di sofa panjang. Setelahnya ia mengambil peralatan medis di kamar Sara, memberi pertolongan pertama pada Ino, menghentikan pendarahan di kaki beserta tangannya sebelum kemudian menghubungi dokter.

Setelah selesai menutup gagang telepon rumahnya, Naruto kembali ke sisi Ino, berjongkok di depan wanita itu. "Dokter akan segera ke sini."

Ino mengangguk letih.

"Aku tahu kau lelah Ino, tapi... dimana Sara?"

"Sara!" Ino berseru mengingat gadis itu seraya mencoba duduk, ia berpegangan ke bahu Naruto tapi tubuhnya yang masih lemah membuatnya terbaring kembali.

"Jangan paksakan. Tubuhmu masih lemah."

Ino menatap Naruto. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mempertahankannya."

Naruto tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Mereka tentara sepertimu. Mereka membawa Sara."

"Apa!?" tanpa sadar Naruto berseru keras. "Kenapa mereka membawanya?"

"Karena kau mengundurkan diri dari kelas militer, keluarga kerajaan menganggap hal itu sebagai pengkhianatan. Makanya mereka memutuskan membuang Sara,"

Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kalau memang ia berkhianat kenapa bukan ia yang dibuang? Kenapa malah Sara yang mengalami hal tersebut. Naruto butuh penjelasan. "Kenapa kau—" Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian bangkit berdiri. Ino tidak mengetahui apa-apa, cukup sampai sini sahabatnya terlibat. Ia akan bertanya langsung pada 'dia'. "Terima kasih Ino sudah mati-matian melindunginya. Mulai dari sini, ini urusanku, kau beristirahatlah sampai lukamu sembuh."

Ino memerhatikan punggung Naruto. Tidak. Naruto akan pergi lagi, dan ia akan kesepian lagi. "Jangan pergi."

"..." langkah kaki Naruto terhenti sejenak. Ia tahu Ino akan berusaha menghentikannya bila itu hal yang membahayakan baginya.

"Setidaknya tidak sekarang," Ino membenarkan kata-katanya pelan. "Kau tidak bisa menghadapi itu semua sendirian. Kau tahu kan akibatnya bila menentang hukum? Sara dibuang ke Kirigakure."

"Jadi Sara ke Kirigakure," Naruto menggeram penuh amarah, kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"Jangan Naruto," Ino berseru saat pria itu melangkah keluar. "Kau tahu, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya kan? Kenapa kau tidak mau menunggu sebentar dan menyusun rencana?"

Naruto berhenti, "Jika aku melakukan apa yang kau katakan, aku tak yakin Sara masih hidup..."

Ino terdiam kali ini.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa keadaan di sana, Ino."

Blam.

.

#

.

Setelah perdebatan panjang dengan Ino berakhir, Naruto memutuskan ke rumah Shikamaru lagi untuk mencari jawaban dari pria berambut hitam itu mengenai Sara. Naruto berharap Shikamaru tidak menyembunyikan apa pun.

Naruto sampai tepat di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Nara. Ia menekan bel beberapa kali.

Cklek.

Shikamaru membuka pintunya, ia tidak terkejut melihat Naruto kembali. Wajahnya yang malas kini berganti mimik serius. "Masuklah. Aku sudah tahu kejadian merepotkan itu. Kita bicarakan di dalam."

Naruto sendiri terkejut. Ia tahu ayah Shikamaru adalah pemimpin kelas militer. Membuat segala informasi mengenai hal-hal soal kota banyak di ketahuinya. Cepat juga, padahal Naruto yakin Sara belum lama dibawa. Akan tetapi ia hapus semua pemikirannya dan masuk ke dalam.

Tidak ada siapapun di sini.

Shikamaru duduk di teras halaman belakang rumahnya. Mata cokelatnya melirik Naruto yang masih berdiri. "Kau terlihat seperti sedang di rumah orang asing saja. Duduklah."

Naruto bungkam dan menurut, duduk di samping sahabatnya.

"Nah, aku mulai dari mana ya?" Shikamaru bergumam.

"Kenapa anak buah ayahmu mau melakukan hal ini?"

"Naru—"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begini,"

"Naruto denga—"

"Maksudku aku memang tidak secara langsung meminta pengunduran diriku tapi kenapa harus begini."

"Naruto—"

"Kenapa harus Sara—"

"NARUTO dengarkan aku!"

Bibir Naruto bungkam membentuk garis lurus, kedua tangannya mengepal di pahanya.

Shikamaru menghela napas akhirnya Naruto diam juga. Ia tahu Naruto sangat panik dan kuatir soal keselamatan Sara. "Dengar, ayahku juga sama terkejutnya soal Sara—"

"Benarkah? Kenap—"

"Kubilang dengarkan dulu," Shikamaru memotong ucapan Naruto, tegas. "Kenapa ayahku sama sekali tidak tahu? Karena itu perintah dari keluarga kerajaan Naruto. Saat memberikan perintah soal Sara, ayahku sedang di Suna bahkan sekarang masih di sana."

"Oh,"

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, simpati. "Aku turut sedih soal Sara. Lebih baik kau tunggu sampai ayahku pulang, dan bicarakan bersama," ucapnya. "Tapi sepertinya memang banyak sekali orang-orang yang mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sara. Tadi banyak sekali mobil militer berkeliaran di kota."

Naruto berpikir. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres sudah terjadi di sini. Dan Naruto tidak bisa lagi menunggu. Ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Bila keluarga kerajaan mencari masalah dengannya terlebih lagi Sara yang sama sekali tidak bersalah, Naruto dengan senang hati akan meladeninya. Ia menyingkirkan perlahan telapak tangan Shikamaru di pundaknya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto bangkit berdiri. "Maaf Shikamaru, ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Urusan apa?"

Naruto tidak menjawab lebih memilih pergi.

"Naruto tunggu—!" Shikamaru tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya bersamaan dengan Naruto berbalik dan memukulnya tepat di bagian perut membuatnya meringkuk kesakitan. "Naruto kau..."

"Maaf," ucap Naruto pelan, setelahnya ia memberikan lagi satu pukulan telak di belakang leher Shikamaru. "Aku harus pergi."

Shikamaru merintih kecil sebelum akhirnya pingsan, sebelum tubuhnya jatuh sempurna di tanah, Naruto menangkapnya, membaringkan tubuh Shikamaru di teras.

"Maaf, ya. Shikamaru."

.

#

.

"Ya, semua berbaris yang rapih."

Naruto memandang diam di sudut tembok, menganalisa keadaan; ia tidak pernah tahu ini akan terjadi, kembali lagi berurusan dengan pekerjaan yang belum lama dilepasnya.

"Taruh semua senjata kalian di tempat yang di sediakan. Dan pakai ini,"

Mata biru Naruto kembali tertuju ke direksi di depannya; seorang tentara kelas satu sedang memberikan jubah cokelat muda kepada satu orang pria dewasa, menyuruh pria itu untuk memakainya sebelum masuk ke dalam kereta ekspres. Alisnya menyatu melihat keanehan itu. Seingatnya sewaktu bertugas ke kota buangan: Kirigakure, tidak ada hal seperti itu.

Ini benar-benar aneh.

Firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi membuatnya semakin kuatir akan keselamatan Sara.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya—mengantri giliran naik kereta 'buangan' dalam diam.

Lima, enam, tujuh para orang buangan masuk ke dalam kereta.

Gilirannya tiba. Naruto melangkahkan kaki tiga kali, menatap datar tentara itu.

Tentara kelas satu itu menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah sebelum melempar pertanyaan penuh hormat. "Anda tentara seperti kami. Kenapa anda di sini?"

"Ijinkan aku masuk," ucap Naruto dingin, tak memperdulikan pertanyaan tentara itu.

"Mengejutkan. Anda ada tugas atau apa?"

Naruto membuang muka sambil tertawa mengejek. "Aku tidak ada tugas apa pun. Dan itu bukan urusan buat kelas rendahan sepertimu."

Pipi Tentara itu memerah karena marah dan malu. Ia akui memang ia masih rendahan dari Naruto. Jauh. Tingkat satu dan tingkat tertinggi, tujuh. Akan tetapi ia sangat tidak terima dengan sikap Naruto yang sombong. "Pakai jubah ini dan masuklah," ucapnya tak kalah dingin.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kecil mengejek ketika menerima jubah panjang cokelat muda itu. Ia memakainya beserta tudung jubahnya.

_'Sara aku harap kau baik-baik saja.'_

.

**Flashback OFF**

.

"Halooo? Apa tuan pirang ada di sini atau tidak?"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara feminim berdendang di telinganya, ia melompat dari duduknya mengetahui ternyata gadis atau wanita yang duduk di sampingnya sudah berdiri sambil berdecak pinggang di hadapannya.

Mengejutkan sekali.

"Maaf,"

"Maaf? Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak sedang berbohong atau melakukan hal menyebalkan padaku. Meski dicuekin termasuk menyebalkan sih,"

Naruto _sweatdrop_. Ia bingung mau senang atau kesal mendengar hal tersebut.

Gadis atau wanita itu membuka tudung jubahnya perlahan dan Naruto sekarang yakin dia adalah wanita yang seumuran dengannya. Wanita itu cantik, Naruto akui itu dan terutama warna iris matanya, ia menyukainya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kau?"

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya baginya mengalami hal ini ketika memperkenalkan dirinya. Ini justru mengejutkan baginya bertemu pria _'cool'_ yang lain. "Sikapmu sangat menyebalkan kau tahu?"

"Tahu aku menyebalkan kenapa masih ingin mendekati aku?"

"Pertama, aku ingin berteman denganmu," jawab Sakura simpel sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Dan kedua," ia melanjutkan pelan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang membuat pria itu menahan napasnya, "karena kau tentara seperti dia,"

Naruto tidak merespon. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya, memandang diam wajah cantik yang memasang air muka sedih dihadapannya; mata, hidung, serta bibir mungil, sangat sempurna melengkapi wajah cantik wanita itu. Naruto mengerjapkan mata birunya. Ia tak percaya apa yang baru saja yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku bukan lagi bagian dari mereka," Naruto menyahut akhirnya, dingin. Ia bertopang dagu seraya membuang muka, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi."

Sakura menarik wajahnya, berdiri tegak namun wajahnya tertunduk sedih. "Oh,"

"Kalian yang di sana. Tolong diam." ucap tentara penjaga yang lelah melihat 'kebisingan' mereka berdua.

Naruto hanya melirik Sakura melalui celah bulu matanya; wanita itu dengan lesu kembali duduk di sampingnya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit melihat ekspresi kesedihan Sakura, Naruto tidak mengerti perasaan ini. "Dia? Kau punya kenalan seorang tentara sepertiku?" ia bertanya pelan, hati-hati takut di omeli lagi oleh tentara petugas tadi.

"Ya, dia sama sepertimu, kelas tingkat tujuh,"

Naruto terkejut. Dunia memang sempit, baginya. "Siapa namanya? Mungkin aku mengenalnya."

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sakura menoleh pada Naruto dengan wajah penuh harapan. "Kau kenal dia?"

Naruto melipat tangan di depan dadanya, berpikir keras.

Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Hm...

"Aku tidak kenal dia," Naruto akhirnya berkata penuh penyesalan. Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto sama sekali benar-benar tidak punya bayangan soal pria itu. Lagi. Ketika wajah Sakura kembali sedih membuat hatinya, lagi, merasakan sakit. Naruto tidak mengerti perasaan aneh apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Oh," Sakura bergumam. "Mungkin kau kelas tujuh yang baru ya? Sasuke-kun sudah agak lama, tugas dan kabar terakhir yang kutahu, Sasuke-kun bertugas di Kirigakure satu tahun yang lalu."

Naruto kembali terkejut, bukan main. Itu juga tugas terakhirnya di Kirigakure! Di tahun yang sama! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak mengenal sama sekali Uchiha Sasuke 'ini'? Ia akui memang kepalanya memiliki memori yang 'bad' tapi masa iya sampai separah ini?

"Aku tetap tidak mengenalnya. Maaf ya,"

Mata _emerald_ Sakura tertuju pada Naruto, ia tersenyum kecil, sedih. "Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan." ucapnya pelan. "Aku hanya... saat melihatmu, berpakaian sama seperti Sasuke-kun entah kenapa hatiku yakin kau adalah jawaban dari semuanya..."

"Tapi ternyata tidak, itu sedikit membuat depresi kan?" Naruto berkata disertai tawa pahit keluar dari bibirnya. "Percayalah padaku, aku pernah mengalami hal itu juga."

"Aku percaya padamu,"

Naruto menatap Sakura yang menatapnya disertai senyum kecil. Lagi. Hatinya bereaksi bukan rasa sakit akan tetapi hangat, dan ia kembali menemukan satu hal yang disukainya dari Sakura yaitu senyumannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dia kakak atau siapamu?" tanya Naruto, menatap was-was Sakura.

Ketika rona merah perlahan menghiasi kedua pipi wanita bersurai merah jambu itu, Naruto tahu itu bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah k—"

Brak!

Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya, ia menolehkan kepala seperti halnya Naruto ke arah pintu kereta yang dibuka paksa oleh satu orang tentara kelas satu, di sisinya ada satu cerberus seukuran tubuh pria tentara itu tengah menggeram memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

"Ini waktunya—"

Sakura serta para penumpang lain menatap tentara itu penuh horror, sedangkan Naruto menatap penuh waspada.

"—berpesta!"

Detik berikutnya cerberus itu melompat, memulai aksi pestanya...

**...**

**Bersambung...**

**...**

Haloo... #ditimpuk botol sama readers

Kemana aja woi?

Saya sibuk di dunia gamers :v saya bener-bener butuh refreshing karena fandom kita di gempur habis-habisan sama pemiliknya. Ngerti kan?

Orang di tampar. BerKALI-KALI tanpa ada alasan yang masuk akal. Masa ga marah? Ada saatnya seseorang juga mencapai batas kesabarannya kan?

Ini ide terus ada di pikiran saya dan itu membuat saya lelah. Jangan protes, saya nambah utang lagi hahaha... #di timpuk botol lagi

Naruto egois. Bukan tanpa alasan. Sifatnya juga masuk misteri bersama Sasuke dan Sara :p #di depak

Ciao! Riview?


	2. Chapter 2 : Step by Step

**Summary:** Naruto pikir setelah memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya, ia bisa menjalani hidup normal bersama Sara namun pemikirannya salah besar/

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Plot:** Square Enix & nona fergie kennedy

**WARNING:** AU, OOC, Abstrak, Typo

Fiksi terinspirasi oleh **Final Fantasy**

Selamat membaca ya...

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Step by Step**

**.**

"Minggir!"

Naruto yang hendak men-_summon_ pedangnya terhenti saat tangan Sakura menjulur tepat di depannya—menahannya, wajahnya berubah bingung tidak mengerti maksud Sakura yang mengambil alih berdiri di depannya dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya terbelalak.

Jangan bilang Sakura ingin menghadapi serangan cerberus?

"Tunggu, Sakura! Ini berbahaya—"

_"Shanaro!"_

Bruak!

Naruto kaget melihat cerberus yang hendak menyerang Sakura terpental jauh mengenai tentara di belakangnya, membentur pintu di belakangnya hancur hingga membuat kacanya pecah berhamburan mengenai tubuh tentara itu.

Naruto melirik Sakura yang perlahan berdiri tegak kembali.

_'Ternyata dia wanita yang kuat.'_

Awalnya Naruto pikir Sakura hanya seorang wanita biasa yang memiliki kekuatan biasa seperti _magic_ atau penyembuhan seperti Sara ternyata pemikirannya salah—ia tertipu dengan tampang manis Sakura.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali. Tidak ada waktu mengagumi wanita; ia berjalan mendekati tentara yang kini meringis kesakitan, Naruto menarik kerah bajunya sebelum tentara itu sempat mengambil pistol di sisi tubuhnya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya menuruti perintah atasanku,"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin."

"Ya jelas mungkin, aku di perintah untuk membunuh semua penumpang kereta ini."

Naruto mencengkeram kerah tentara itu semakin kencang. "Jangan bercanda denganku! Seorang tentara terhormat tidak—"

"Berhenti!"

Naruto melirik Sakura melalui bahunya. "Apa?"

Sakura menatap ngeri menunjuk sesuatu di depannya. "Rel keretanya..."

Naruto melepas cengkeraman tangannya di kerah baju tentara itu dan berdiri melihat direksi yang ditunjuk Sakura—mata birunya membulat melihat rel kereta terputus beberapa meter di depannya, memperlihatkan lubang kehitaman yang menganga—itu jurang! "Semuanya cepat pergi ke gerbong belakang!" teriaknya.

Semua penumpang langsung berlari sambil berteriak sementara Naruto bergerak cepat ke gerbong paling depan, dan menggeram penuh amarah tidak menemukan masinis yang biasa mengendalikan keretanya. Ia menggeser pintu yang ternyata terkunci. "Sialan!" umpatnya kesal, mendobrak pintu dengan paksa tapi usahanya sia-sia, ia bisa saja menghancurkan kaca pintu itu namun tubuhnya tidak muat bila melewati itu.

Tunggu! Menghancurkan.

"Sakura kau bisa tidak menghancurkan pintu ini?"

Sakura mengangguk, lalu mundur beberapa langkah baru kemudian memakai sarung tangannya.

Naruto menyingkir, melihat Sakura yang sudah memasang kuda-kudanya—ia menganggukan kepala.

Sakura berlari cepat detik itu juga. _"Shanaro!"_

Druak!

Pintu itu hancur seketika; tanpa pikir panjang Naruto masuk ke dalam. Ia mulai panik melihat begitu banyak tombol asing di depannya, Naruto tidak pernah satu kali pun belajar mengendalikan kereta selama di kelas tentara. "Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu!"

"Tarik tuas yang itu!" perintah Sakura cepat, menunjuk tuas besi di sisi kiri Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk paham, lalu menarik tuas itu dalam satu kali tarikan sekaligus.

Laju kereta yang cepat, melambat, roda kereta berbunyi nyaring memekakan telinga Naruto dan Sakura akibat di rem secara mendadak meski begitu kereta memang melambat tetapi tidak berhenti.

Ujung depan kereta perlahan mulai menyentuh akhir rel.

Mata biru Naruto menatap ngeri jurang yang dalam itu. "Larilah Sakura!"

Di perintah begitu, Sakura tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Cepat lari!"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian berbalik dan berlari ke belakang gerbong.

Naruto tetap menahan tuas rem sementara kepala kereta perlahan mulai turun ke bawah jurang—kalau terus tetap begini ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan penumpang kereta ini. Mau ditaruh mana predikatnya sebagai tentara kelas tujuh bila tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang?

—atau mati bersama penumpang lain dengan bangga sudah berusaha menghentikan kereta?

Mata biru Naruto terbuka.

Tidak.

Naruto tidak mau mati di sini, biarlah predikatnya sebagai tentara kelas tujuh ternoda darah.

Naruto melepas tuas rem lalu berlari ke belakang gerbong, ia membuka pintu-pintu gerbong kereta bertepatan dengan gerbong yang di lewatinya meluncur turun ke dalam jurang.

Naruto sampai di pintu gerbong belakang dan terkejut melihat tidak ada satu orang pun di dalamnya, sebelum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi teriakan Sakura yang melengking tajam menyadarkannya.

"Naruto cepat keluar!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto berlari ke pintu terakhir dan membukanya—penumpang lain serta Sakura sudah keluar semua; wanita itu berlari di depannya—mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto menangkap uluran tangan Sakura, ia hendak melompat namun gerbong tempat ia berada turun ke bawah, membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya ia mengambang di mulut jurang berpegangan dengan tangan Sakura.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto yang lain dan mulai menarik sekuat tenaganya namun tetap saja sekuat apa pun, ia hanyalah seorang wanita, tidak sanggup menarik seorang pria. Tubuh Sakura perlahan maju ke depan, lututnya sudah sampai di ujung rel, lututnya berdarah akibat bergesekan dengan rel tetapi Sakura tetap bertahan menarik Naruto.

Naruto yang sejak tadi melihat perjuangan Sakura merasa bersalah dan kagum akan kerja keras wanita bersurai merah muda itu tetapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak naik justru tubuh Sakura semakin dekat ke jurang—bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sedih dan perlahan melepaskan kaitan jarinya dengan Sakura.

"Sakura lepaskan aku."

"Tidak," Sakura kembali mengaitkan jari mereka lalu berusaha menarik lagi.

"Kau akan ikut jatuh Sakura."

"Tidak, kau dan aku tidak akan jatuh. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

"Tapi—!"

Mata Naruto dan Sakura terbelalak kaget melihat para penumpang tadi mengelilingi tubuh Sakura dan menggenggam lengan Naruto.

"Ayo tarik bersama!" ucap mereka.

Sakura mengangguk paham dan dengan satu tarikan bersama, tubuh Naruto berhasil naik ke atas.

Naruto terduduk pasrah dengan napas memburu, seakan tidak percaya ia bisa berada di sini.

Di tengah menenangkan napasnya yang juga memburu seperti halnya Naruto, Sakura bangkit berdiri, menatap lembut para penumpang asing di depannya. "Terima kasih kerja atas kerasnya semuanya!"

Tanggapan mereka semua beragam, ada yang tersenyum, mengangguk dan berteriak lantang. Semua itu membuat Sakura tertawa.

Naruto akhirnya ikut berdiri, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya gugup. "Terima kasih, kalian sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Ah, tidak. Kaulah yang menyelamatkan kami."

"Ya!"

"Kau pahlawan kami!"

Naruto terpana untuk sesaat, belum pernah satu kali pun di dalam hidupnya ia dipanggil sebagai pahlawan—ini membuat hatinya menjadi hangat, ia lalu menggosokan jari telunjuknya di bawah hidungnya sambil nyengir. "Kalian semua juga pahlawanku, _dattebayo_."

Semua tertawa riang bersama Naruto terkecuali Sakura yang membelalakan mata hijaunya.

Wanita muda itu teringat satu hal; Sasuke pernah bercerita tentang teman terdekatnya yang selalu memakai kata _'dattebayo'_.

**.**

**Flashback ON**

**.**

Sakura membereskan gelas-gelas yang baru dicucinya ke dalam rak, aktifitasnya terhenti mendengar pintu bar terbuka, ia membalikan badan melihat siapa pelanggan kali ini—dan tersenyum mengejek melihat Sasuke lah yang berdiri di depan pintu bar.

"Tetap sendiri, eh?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura tidak tertarik. "Bukan urusanmu," desisnya tajam, mendudukan dirinya di kursi. "Bawakan aku minuman seperti biasa, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk, mengambil satu botol air putih sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau kan tentara kelas tujuh, masa sampai saat ini kau tidak memiliki teman atau kekasih?"

Sasuke meneguk minuman pesanannya. "Aku tidak tertarik."

"Tidak tertarik," Sakura mengulang dengan nada mengejek. "Hidupmu hambar sekali."

Sasuke diam, memainkan gelasnya. "Mungkin," ia menyetujui dengan satu anggukan kecil. "Kau juga sama tidak punya kekasih."

Sakura menyeringai. "Aku akan mencari kekasih jika kakakku sudah punya juga,"

Sasuke mengisi gelasnya yang kosong dengan air. "Kau tidak perlu menungguku mendapatkan kekasih," ia bergumam pelan. "Aku rasa banyak pelanggan yang tertarik untuk menikahimu."

"Hm," Sakura bergumam. Ia memang punya banyak pelanggan yang menyukainya tapi mereka semua menggodanya karena ingin ia menjadi 'penenang' saja. "Aku tidak tertarik."

"Hn,"

Sakura berdecak pinggang di depan Sasuke. "Katanya kau mau memperkenalkanku dengan temanmu?"

"Dia sibuk," Sasuke menjawab cuek. "Dia kan sedang berusaha menjadi tentara kelas tujuh sepertiku."

"Oh," Sakura mengangguk. "Yang tidak sibuk ada?"

"Aku ini bukan pria yang dalam sekejap nyaman dengan orang asing, adikku sayang," Sasuke menyahut dingin. "Aku hanya punya teman dekat satu."

"Hambarnya hidupmu," Sakura bergumam polos.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ejekan Sakura, lebih memilih minum lagi. "Cuma dia yang bisa kupercaya soal apa pun. Meski mulutnya tidak bisa diam lagi setiap kali berbicara, selalu saja _'dattebayo'_,_ 'dattebayo'_, terus."

"_Dattebayo_?" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Lucu sekali."

"Hn,"

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibicarakan, Sakura kembali membenahi gelas-gelas yang belum diselesaikannya.

Meskipun hari ini ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman Sasuke tetapi Sakura rasa sudah cukup senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan kakaknya itu setelah satu tahun tidak bertemu.

Selama Sakura membereskan gelas-gelas, wanita muda itu tidak menyadari mata Sasuke terus memerhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya dengan senyum muram di bibirnya.

**.**

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

Mungkin ini cuma kebetulan atau—?

Sakura mengelus dagunya, berpikir.

Kebetulan atau tidak, ini berhasil membuatnya menjadi semakin tertarik ingin mengenal Naruto lebih jauh lagi; melihat Naruto nyengir seperti itu mungkin inilah diri Naruto sesungguhnya.

Sakura suka cengiran itu—mungkin itu menjadi sesuatu yang ia sukai untuk pertama kalinya di dalam diri Naruto.

Bila memang benar Naruto adalah teman terdekat Sasuke, ini langkah awal yang baik baginya untuk menemukan Sasuke—tetapi mungkin buruk karena tadi sudah jelas Naruto tidak mengenal Sasuke bahkan mendengar nama Sasuke yang berada di kelas yang sama, kelas tujuh, Naruto tidak pernah mendengarnya.

Sepertinya Sakura sudah menemukan misteri yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Kaki_ neechan_ terluka,"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara gadis kecil. Ia berjongkok, menjajarkan wajahnya dengan gadis kecil berambut oranye itu, "Kaki _neechan_ hanya luka lecet biasa bukan luka serius kok," ucapnya disertai senyuman.

"Tapi _kaasan_ bilang itu tetap harus di obati," ucap gadis kecil itu, ia merogoh-rogoh sesuatu di kantung celananya—yang ternyata sebuah botol _exilir_[1] berukuran kecil, lalu menyodorkannya ke Sakura. "Ini untuk _neechan_, sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasihku."

Sakura menerima botol tersebut dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih,"

Gadis itu tersipu malu, lalu berbalik—berlari kecil menuju seorang wanita paruh baya, bersembunyi di balik tubuh wanita itu dengan pipi memerah.

"Terlihat seperti mereka bukan orang jahat ya?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke Naruto yang memerhatikan gerak-gerik gadis kecil tadi, lalu ia mengangguk kecil. "Hm,"

"Karena tidak semua orang yang dibuang ke kirigakure orang jahat."

"Oh, aku mengerti."

"Aku sudah sering melihat ini setiap kali diberi tugas ke _kirigakure_," Naruto bergumam. "Sangat menyedihkan makanya aku memutuskan keluar, yah, bukan hanya alasan itu. Ada alasan yang lain."

"Oh,"

Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura dan menyarankan untuk mencari jalur kereta lain sebelum matahari terbenam karena bila sudah malam akan lebih berbahaya, banyak monster mulai berkeliaran.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menelusuri rel kereta dalam diam; para penumpang lain memutuskan ingin kembali ke rumah mereka jadi jalan yang di tempuh berbeda, Naruto dan Sakura berpisah dengan penumpang yang lain di persimpangan.

Naruto berhenti melangkah membuat Sakura pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab awalnya, kepalanya menoleh keseliling di sekitarnya—memastikan apa ia berada di jalan rel yang benar. Ia melihat air terjun besar di bagian kirinya—Naruto pernah melihat air terjun itu sebelumnya, ia tahu mereka di jalan yang benar. "Kita tunggu kereta di sini, Sakura."

"Bukankah itu berbahaya? Kenapa kita tidak jalan saja?"

"Kau bercanda ya? Kalau kita berjalan mungkin membutuhkan waktu dua hari, memang kakimu sanggup?"

"Kita bisa beristirahat kan?"

"Ini bukan acara kemping, Sakura. Setelah matahari terbenam, monster-monster yang berasa di sini akan keluar." ucap Naruto, "kau tahu tidak sejak tadi kita di awasi?"

Sakura terkesikap, meringsut mendekati Naruto dan memandang keselilingnya—yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon, sekilas ia dapat melihat sepasang mata berwarna kuning cerah berkedip sebelum kemudian hilang. "Aku tidak tahu,"

Sejak tadi Sakura memang tidak memandang sekelilingnya, tetap berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon. "Mereka tidak akan menyerang kok, sampai malam."

_Mereka?_ Berarti lebih dari satu monster padahal tadi Sakura hanya menangkap sepasang mata di antara pepohonan lebat di depannya, mungkin monster-monater itu tahu ia dan Naruto mulai menyadari keberadaan mereka. "Bagaimana jika keretanya baru datang saat malam?"

Naruto melipat tangan di depan dadanya seraya menutup kedua mata birunya. "Tidak ada pilihan lain selain terpaksa bertarung melawan mereka,"

Sakura tidak memiliki masalah bila memang harus bertarung masalahnya sekarang sejak berangkat, ia belum makan, hanya memakan satu potong roti yang dibeli di stasiun, ia harap kereta menuju_ kirigakure_ segera datang.

Sakura duduk di samping Naruto sambil memeluk lututnya, ia sedikit menjaga jarak dengan pria itu—bagaimana pun juga mereka kan belum saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Oh, iya! Siapa namamu? Aku belum tahu."

"Naruto," Naruto menjawab simpel.

Naruto? Nama yang lucu, itu kan bahan hiasan pelengkap mie _ramen_.

"Kau kan tentara kelas tujuh kenapa kau ke_ kirigakure_?"

"Aku mencari seseorang,"

"Oh, aku mengerti~" ucap Sakura ceria. "Ada yang jatuh cinta~"

"Apa?" pipi Naruto lantas berubah memerah, ia membuang muka. "Kau salah paham, Sakura."

"Hm," Sakura mendekatkan diri ke Naruto, mencoba melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang _blushing_ sambil tersenyum. "Hm,"

Ditatap penuh senyum manis seperti itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Baiklah, baiklah," sergah Naruto akhirnya mengalah. "Sara itu kekasih—maksudku calon kekasihku. Kami tinggal bersama karena tempat tinggal kami hancur karena penyerangan dari kerajaan."

"Kau tinggal bersama wanita yang kau cintai tapi belum mengungkapkan perasaanmu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Kuat juga kau ya, Naruto. Aku suka."

Ejekan Sakura entah kenapa justru membuat pipinya semakin memerah—mungkin kata suka itu membuat dadanya hangat mendengarnya. "Rencananya, setelah berhasil menjadi seorang tentara kelas tujuh, Sara berjanji padaku akan berkencan untuk merayakannya—tapi ternyata dia dibawa ke kirigakure dan akhirnya terpaksa aku kembali menahan perasaanku lagi."

"Oh..."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sasuke Uchiha itu."

"Sasuke," Sakura mengulang. "Dia... kekasihku," ia tidak mengerti mengapa harus berbohong ke Naruto soal hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Oh," Naruto bergumam pelan. Ia tidak terlalu senang mengetahuinya. "Apa kalian sudah di tahap yang serius?"

Sakura meletakan jari telunjuk di dagunya. "Dia selalu meninggalkanku, kami belum sampai ke tahap yang serius."

Naruto jadi berpikir bila Sara mungkin berpikir hal yang sama seperti Sakura—ia kan selalu memilih pergi mengerjakan tugasnya dari pada bersama dengan Sara—mungkin itu sebabnya Sara tidak pernah menganggapnya serius padahal mereka berdua sudah tinggal satu atap dan Naruto terus berusaha menunjukan rasa cintanya.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi, baik Sakura maupun Naruto sibuk menggeluti pikiran masing-masing hingga akhirnya mata biru Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat dua titik cahaya di ujung terowongan, ia bangkit berdiri. "Sakura itu keretanya."

Sakura lantas berdiri—kereta itu berjalan cepat dan membuatnya mulai diserang perasaan ragu. "Naruto... aku tidak yakin bisa berlari mengejar kereta itu."

"Kau bisa Sakura, hanya perlu berlari secepat mungkin untuk sesaat."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi, Sakura. Keretanya sebentar lagi melewati kita, kau duluan yang naik, bersiaplah."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia melakukan hal gila begini—tapi semua ini demi mengetahui keadaan Sasuke yang sampai sekarang tak ada kabarnya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, keberanian dalam dirinya muncul kembali. Matanya fokus pada kereta yang melaju cepat beberapa meter dengannya. Ia lantas berlari begitu bagian depan kereta itu melewatinya, otaknya berpikir mulai berpikir cepat; tidak ada tangga sejauh matanya memandang, sepertinya memang harus menaiki gerbong paling belakang. Tangan kanan Sakura menggapai-gapai pagar besi itu—dan berhasil! Dengan cepat Sakura melompati pagar besi itu lalu berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruto.

"Naruto pegang tangan—!" Sakura terkesikap pelan melihat cerberus tiba-tiba muncul di balik rerimbunan pepohonan dan mulai berlari menuju ke arahnya. "Naruto awas di belakangmu!"

Naruto berhenti berlari detik itu juga, berbalik dan meng-_summon_ pedangnya—bertepatan dengan melompatnya cerberus ke arahnya, tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah menahan serangan, ia berusaha membebaskan pedangnya yang tergigit oleh cerberus. "Ugh..."

Sakura yang melihat Naruto mulai bertarung mencoba turun lagi dari kereta namun terhenti begitu mendengar suara di belakangnya.

"Berhenti! Penyusup! Angkat tanganmu!"

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Sepertinya Naruto harus sedikit menunggu...

Naruto yang masih berusaha membebaskan diri dikagetkan dengan kemunculan dua cerberus lain di pepohonan—sepertinya para cerberus ini satu tubuh, sengaja membelah diri menjadi tiga agar peluang menang semakin tinggi.

Melihat dua cerberus itu melompat ke arahnya, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Monster kelas teri ini membuatnya tidak mempunyai pilihan selain melawan dengan paksa...

"_Samidare raika_[1]!"

Ketiga cerberus itu terpental jauh, dan jatuh ke tanah setelah terkena petir biru yang dikeluarkan Naruto melalui pedangnya.

Naruto dengan cepat bangkit berdiri, ia menoleh ke belakang melalui bahunya dan menggeram penuh amarah kereta menuju kirigakure sudah tidak terlihat lagi penglihatan mata birunya.

Ketiga monster cerberus bangkit, menggeram ke Naruto yang perlahan berjalan ke arah mereka, merasa terpojok, tubuh mereka bersatu kembali, ukuran lebih besar dan berkepala tiga.

Naruto berhenti, menatap datar monster yang menurutnya menyedihkan itu, ia mengumpulkan petir biru di kedua tangannya—lalu melompat, menaiki tubuh cerberus itu.

Cerberus itu melawan, mencoba menggigit Naruto tetapi gagal karena Naruto memberi sengatan petir di leher monster itu membuat mulut cerberus menggeram penuh kesakitan.

"Kalau kau mau bebas dari rasa sakit, cepat kejar kereta itu!"

Cerberus itu tidak menurut, kembali mencoba menggigit membuat Naruto terpaksa memberi lagi pukulan _samidare raika_ ke leher monster keras kepala ini.

Tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit, akhirnya cerberus itu mengaku kalah, menuruti perintah Naruto—mulai berlari mengejar kereta menuju _kirigakure_.

Sakura yang baru saja selesai bertarung dengan para tentara kelas satu di atas gerbong kereta, terkejut melihat Naruto menunggangi cerberus beberapa meter di belakangnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke Naruto yang mencoba berdiri di tubuh cerberus yang masih berlari.

Naruto tidak menyambut uluran tangan Sakura melainkan melompat dan mendaratkan kakinya dengan sempurna di samping wanita berambut merah muda itu. Ia melirikan mata ke cerberus yang secara perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai menghilang; sesuai dugaannya cerberus yang menyerangnya memang cerberus yang tadi dipukul oleh Sakura di dalam kereta, ada memar hitam di dada cerberus itu—Naruto tidak tahu kenapa cerberus itu kembali menyerangnya, mungkin cerberus itu memang di perintah untuk membunuh penumpang kereta yang ditumpangi ia dan Sakura tetapi—kenapa justru ke tempat ia dan Sakura? Bukan ke tempat para penumpang yang mau kembali ke rumah mereka—? Ia dan Sakura kan ke _kirigakure_.

Mungkin ini cuma kebetulan semata...

"Aku pikir kau akan menunggu kereta berikutnya, Naruto."

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian ke _kirigakure_, walaupun hanya sebentar,"

"Hm," Sakura bergumam, sudut bibirnya tertarik.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada,"

Naruto tahu Sakura berbohong, tetapi ia tidak ingin memaksa Sakura berkata jujur. Ia berbalik dan turun dari atas gerbong, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke Sakura; ia menjatuhkan tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya ketika Sakura lebih memilih turun sendiri—tidak membalas uluran tangannya.

Meskipun sedikit terselip perasaan kecewa namun setidaknya Naruto sudah mencoba bersikap baik kepada Sakura.

Sakura menggeser pintu kereta; di dalam ruangan itu isinya hanya berisi koper-koper berukuran beragam berserakan di lantai. Sepertinya ia berada di gerbong barang.

Sakura hendak menggeser pintu yang menuju gerbong penumpang akan tetapi Naruto menghentikan gerakannya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Kita di sini saja,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Naruto menyingkirkan koper-koper besar yang berserakan di lantai dengan menumpuknya menjadi satu membuat tempat ruang kosong untuknya dan Sakura beristirahat. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, ia duduk di lantai bersandar ke dinding barulah menatap Sakura. "Kita ini bisa sedang menyusup, jadi kalau sudah sampai ke pintu pemeriksaan _kirigakure_ bisa langsung keluar kan?"

Untuk satu itu Sakura menyetujuinya lagi pula ia lelah sekali sehabis bertarung, ia tidak sedang ingin berdebat. Ditambah pengalaman tentang _kirigakure_ memang sedikit sekali.

Sakura mendudukan diri di samping Naruto, ia mengapatkan jubahnya agar tubuhnya hangat; malam ini dingin sekali, tetapi akhirnya matanya perlahan menutup.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang dengan mudahnya tertidur di sampingnya, Naruto tidak bisa tertidur meskipun sudah memejamkan mata birunya.

Naruto ingin sekali pergi keluar memandang bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam akan tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya merasakan kepala Sakura bersandar di bahu tegapnya.

Naruto tidak nyaman awalnya—merasakan aroma _cherry_ menggelitik hidungnya, tidak berapa lama kemudian secara perlahan tubuhnya kembali rileks; ia baru tahu aroma _cherry_ bisa menenangkannya.

Dan kemudian mata birunya mulai lelah dan menutup—menggapai mimpi miliknya—ia dan Sakura, berdua memandang bintang bersama...

.

#

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah merekam semuanya sesuai perintah,"

Pria berjubah hitam itu menyeringai, ia duduk di kursi kebesarannya. "Bagus."

"Tuan, kenapa anda tertarik sekali pada mantan tentara itu? Dia itu seorang pengkhianat!"

Pria itu tidak buru-buru menjawab melainkan mengambil bola kristal berwarna biru yang berisi rekaman pertarungan Naruto melawan cerberus; perkembangan yang bagus tetapi itu bukanlah kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto sepenuhnya.

"Tuan?" tentara kelas satu itu mendesak.

"Aku menanamkan sesuatu ke tubuh dia," pria berjubah akhirnya menjawab sambil bertopang dagu, "ketika benih yang kutanam matang, aku akan mengambilnya kembali," ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya. "Tubuhku tidak sabar menunggu itu..."

"Kenapa dia? Kenapa tidak aku saja?"

"Kau tidak bisa,"

Kepala tentara itu tertunduk, amarah menguasai tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin mengetahuinya lebih lagi—kenyataan yang sedang mempermainkan Naruto. Apa dia akan sanggup menanggungnya..."

"Ha'i, keinginan Tuan adalah perintah untukku."

Pria berjubah itu seringai di bibirnya semakin melebar. "Bagus,"

Tentara itu berbalik, meninggalkan pria berjubah itu yang tertawa melengking di belakangnya...

.

#

.

"Naruto..."

"..."

"Naruto..."

"..."

"Naruto!"

Naruto sontak membelalakan matanya merasakan sesuatu kecil yang basah dalam jumlah yang banyak menghujam wajahnya, mata birunya mencoba fokus—di depannya, Sakura berdecak pinggang sambil menggenggam satu botol minuman; ternyata Sakura menyipratkan air ke wajahnya. "Ng, kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya polos.

"Kita sudah sampai di stasiun _kirigakure_,"

"Nani!?" Naruto lantas melompat dari duduknya, kesadarannya sudah pulih sepenuhnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto.

Naruto bergerak, menggeser pintu belakang gerbong barang; memang benar laju kereta sudah berhenti—mereka sampai di stasiun _kirigakure_. Ia melirik ke gerbong depan—para 'calon' penghuni baru _kirigakure_ tengah turun dari kereta; dua tentara mengawasi gerak-gerik penghuni itu.

Sepertinya ia dan Sakura sedang beruntung karena gerbong barang tidak diperiksa mungkin koper-koper ini untuk pengiriman ke tempat lain.

Naruto melompat keluar kereta—di susul oleh Sakura di belakangnya. Baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, hatinya di landa rasa sakit yang luar biasa secara tiba-tiba, secara refleks Naruto berjongkok mencengkeram baju militernya tepat di bagian dadanya dan mulai meringis kesakitan.

Sakura yang merasa ada keanehan di diri Naruto ikut berjongkok memegang kedua bahu pria itu, mengguncangnya lembut. "Naruto kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto ingin menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja agar Sakura tidak cemas tetapi rasa sakit yang seperti menekan, menghujam hatinya membuat bibirnya mengeluarkan rintihan lain. "Ugh..."

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, napasnya kini memburu dan pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha agar tetap fokus, seluet tubuh Sakura semakin kabur, menyerupai bayangan-bayangan yang perlahan berganti menjadi tubuh seorang pria tegap berambut biru gelap—mata birunya terbelalak—ia tidak dapat melihat wajah pria itu.

_"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Ini tugas pertamamu, kau ingin menjadi seperti diriku kan?" ujar pria berambut biru gelap itu._

Mata Naruto mengerjap lagi—ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi, kepalanya terangkat kembali, pria berambut biru gelap itu tetap tidak menghilang dari pantulan matanya melainkan pria berambut biru gelap itu duduk di sampingnya memandang ke langit.

_"Aku mempunyai seorang adik perempuan, dia bekerja sebagai bartender di kota tempat kami tinggal. Akhir-akhir ini... aku tidak bisa melihat dia sebagai seorang adik lagi, makanya aku ingin memperkenalkan dia kepadamu," ucap pria itu dalam nada tenang, lalu kepalanya menoleh ke arahnya; Naruto dapat lihat sepasang mata onyx kelam di wajah pria misterius itu. "Kau mau tidak, Naruto?"_

Naruto mengerjapkan mata lagi—berharap pria berambut biru itu menghilang.

_'Ini hanya halusinasi! Hanya halusinasi!'_

Suasana berubah sunyi.

Ragu-ragu Naruto membuka matanya lagi—kini pria berambut biru itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya, di depan pria berambut biru itu ada pria lain yang memiliki warna rambut hitam pekat; kedua pria itu kelelahan, bisa terdengar dari suara napas mereka yang memburu.

Seperti pria berambut biru, pria berambut hitam pun tidak jelas wajahnya di mata biru Naruto.

_"Hh... aku tidak akan kalah, hh..."_

_Pria berambut hitam membelai pedang besarnya. "Mari kita lihat perkataanmu benar atau tidak."_

_Kedua pedang mereka beradu singkat._

_"Ugh..." pria berambut biru itu meringis kesakitan merasakan darah segar keluar dari dadanya._

_Pria berambut hitam itu berbalik—menghadap Naruto, memamerkan senyuman sadisnya. "Nah, sekarang tinggal kau." ucapnya dingin, kemudian berlari dengan pedang terhunus. "Rasakanlah kesakitan yang sama seperti temanmu!"_

Naruto tidak bisa bergerak atau pun lari—seolah-olah tubuhnya sudah di atur seperti itu.

_"Naruto! Awas!"_

_Pria berambut biru itu menjadikan dirinya tameng melindungi Naruto dari serangan pria berambut hitam, bibir pria itu mengerang sebelum tiga detik kemudian tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah saat pedang yang menancap di dadanya keluar dari sana._

_Setelah dikeluarkan, dari ujung pedang pria berambut hitam itu terdapat cahaya merah berbentuk hati. "Dia melakukan semua ini untukmu, merelakan hatinya diambil oleh pedangku..."_

Sebelum Naruto sempat mengucapkan satu kata, pria berambut hitam itu menanamkan pedangnya ke dada Naruto—membuat mata birunya terbelalak shock memerhatikan cahaya berbentuk hati itu perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

_"Rasakanlah apa yang dirasakan temanmu, Naruto..."_

Dan tubuh Naruto pun ambruk menimpa pria berambut biru gelap itu, pandangan matanya kembali kabur melihat pria berambut hitam yang berdiri tegap di depannya...

Naruto tidak merasakan sakit di dadanya setelah ditusuk pedang sebesar itu melainkan dadanya merasa semakin memanas seakan-akan ada api menjilat-jilat dadanya.

_"Sasuke..."_

Entah kenapa bibir Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelum mata birunya tertutup perlahan...

"Naruto..."

"..."

"Naruto... kau bisa mendengarku?"

"..."

"Naruto! Sadarlah!"

Buagh!

"Ittai... !" Naruto meringis memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja kena pukulan Sakura—"Eh?" ia terkesikap, menengadahkan kepalanya—mata birunya sudah bisa melihat normal kembali bahkan Sakura pun ada lagi di depannya.

Sakura memukul-mukul dada bidang Naruto. "Aku cemaa sekali kau tahu! Kau terus-terusan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Maaf," ucap Naruto pelan, ia menangkap kedua tangan Sakura yang memukul-mukul dadanya, lalu bibirnya menyunggingkan cengiran lebar. "Sakura terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku."

Sakura tidak menjawab awalnya, mengamati setiap inci wajah Naruto yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, sebelum kemudian berdehem dan bangkit berdiri melepas ikatan tangan mereka. "Kalau kau seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan lagi memukulmu, mungkin akan lebih dari itu menimpuk wajahmu dengan batu kalau perlu."

Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis Naruto—satu hal baru yang ia ketahui soal Sakura yaitu dia adalah wanita yang_ tsundere_. Mulai sekarang ia takkan bertindak aneh-aneh—tetapi halusinasi yang tadi menyerangnya sangat nyata sekali seperti benar-benar terjadi di depan matanya dan anehnya pukulan Sakura selain menyadarkannya, rasa sakit di hatinya sudah hilang.

"Oh, iya. Kau sudah baik-baik saja? Dadamu masih sakit? Aku punya _exilir_ yang diberikan gadis kecil tadi. Kau boleh meminumnya bila mau," ucap Sakura, raut kecemasan kembali hinggap di wajahnya.

"Tidak usah Sakura, aku baik-baik saja," sahut Naruto dengan nada ceria, meyakinkan wanita muda itu. "Masalahnya itu tinggal..." wajahnya berubah serius lagi.

"Hm?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura," Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya pelan; untuk masalah halusinasi sepertinya tidak perlu menceritakannya.

"Aku tidak suka main rahasia-rahasiaan," Sakura bergumam sepelan mungkin agar Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri, membersihkan celananya yang kotor oleh tanah. "Ayo kita pergi, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Tunggu! Kalian berdua berhenti di situ!"

Naruto dan Sakura berhenti melangkah sesuai perintah suara berat di belakang mereka. Mereka berdua menoleh secara bersamaan ke belakang melihat siapa pemilik suara berat itu yang sudah seenaknya memerintah mereka; beberapa meter di depan Naruto dan Sakura terlihat dua orang tentara mengacungkan pistol ke arah mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Sakura melempar pandangan satu sama lain barulah perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya...

Oh, _sugar_...

**...**

**Bersambung...**

**...**

Thanks to: The KidSNo OppAi, Guest [ga bisa itu udah dasarnya Sakura agresif. Kesan itu emang aku bikin begitu, tapi liat ke depan aja ya. Naruto cinta Sara? Lihat nanti aja ya :)], GnB Lucky22, Yuki No MiHaru, Ren [sekarang udah jelas kan? ;)], Ae Hatake, febriano, , gui gui, Odie [selamet ya tebakan kamu bener :)], KJJ [ini udah lanjut :)], Hikari Cherry Blossom24, Cherry Foxy13, Mirau [ini udah lanjut :)], MysteriOues Girl

Di sini, alat bertarung bisa di summon. Monster summon nanti bakal saya adakan

[1] Exilir: obat penyembuhan cepat yang di minum

[2] Samidare Raika: Petir Api Di Awal Musim Panas di ambil dari manga Kami-Kami Kaeshi by Ema Toyama

Setiap karakter Final Fantasy punya Limit Break jadi Samidare Raika ini Limit Break Naruto, ya

Buat yang on di laptop/komputer, kalian bisa liat pedang Naruto di cover fiksi ini

Ciao! Riview?


End file.
